Switched
by Eye of the Storm321
Summary: Andromeda Malfoy wants nothing more then to fulfill her parents wishes and be the best Slytherin student she can be. Felix Potter wants to lead Gryffindor to glory, just like his grandfather. So what happens when the two of them get switched. Now torn between their family and house the two must try to stop the century old rivalries from turning to all out war.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first FanFiction so I need all the help I can get. Constructive criticism is great and if you see a mistake just tell me. Im VERY bad at grammar and spelling. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters I refer to. Enjoy:-)**_

Andromeda Malfoy stood on the back porch of the large black house on the corner of Falcon Road. It was by far the biggest house on the street, almost twice the size as any other house in sight. It was also the least pleasant looking. Its black house gave an uninviting look and the large brick walls that blocked most of the place from view caused the neighborhood children to fear it. And that was without the rumors of the Malfoy family being insane devil worshiper. Anytime Andromeda or one of her siblings left the house children ran from them and parents drew their shutters closed. She was often called a Witch and couldn't help but hate how everyone feared her. Not that they were wrong. In fact Andromeda was currently the topic of discussion for her older brother's Leo and Piers.

"I bet you're in Gryffindor" Leo called to her from where he sat in the shade the only tree in our backyard. Leo and Piers both had blond hair just like our father. He wore his robes even though we lived in a muggle neighborhood. He could not stand anything related to the muggles.

"

No way" I said walking over to him, "Are you crazy? I'm Slytherin all the way"

He sneered at me "Yeah right. Come on Andra we all know you're a Gryffindor at heart. I cant wait to see what happens to you when Father finds out. Im betting he'll disown you for associating with those blood traitors and mud blood filth."

"Just 'cause you got in doesn't mean you're all high and mighty. I'm still smarter than you and I always will be." I said sticking out my tongue at him

"Great" Piers said rolling his eyes. "Then you will be in Ravenclaw. Face the facts little sis, you just aren't good enough to be in Slytherin."

I glared at him. He flashed me a crooked grin then whispered something in Leo's ear, glancing over at me as he did. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. We did this banter every year. When one of us was getting sorted the others called him or her out for it. I knew that regardless of what they said, they would be saving me a seat at the Slytherin table tomorrow. I couldn't wait. I was going to Hogwarts.

Felix Potter pushed his cart through the crowd following the bright red hair that symbolized his older sister Jane weaving through the train station. His father walked slightly ahead of him while his mother walked with a hand on his shoulder, guiding him through the packed area. They reached the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and stopped to watch Jane push her way through the solid looking wall.

"Alright Felix its your turn" said his father said patting him on the back.

"Alright" he said and pushed his cart forward, closing his eyes and waiting for the impact that never came.

When he opened his eyes again he was standing on a platform labeled 9 3/4. The Hogwarts express stood waiting in the light cast by the lamps that lined the platform. The train itself was a brilliant red with black wheels and black outlines. Puffs of brilliant black smoke billowed from the engine room. Felix stopped moving and gawked in awe at the sight. Something hit him from behind and he crashed to the floor.

"Hey watch it" said the person who crashed into him. It was a girl with redish-brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing her hogwarts uniform even though they were not even on the train.

"Sorry" Felix said standing up and reaching to help her up.

The girl ignored his hand and stood up brushing herself off. She examined her things, looking to see if anything was broken, then turning to look at him.

"If any off my things are broken I will tell my father and then you will be sorry" she said glaring at him.

She grabbed her trunk and put it back on her cart before turning her back and walking away with him glaring after her. Jane walked over to him and helped collect his things.

"That the Malfoy's girl. Don't worry about what she says. The whole lot of them are pure-blood snobs who think they are better than everyone else. One of them is in my class and he's the meanest boy you'll ever meet. Looks like you have one of them in your class to. Just ignore them. They are all just looking for attention." Jane said with a glance towards the family that stood looking around with a look of discussed. The parents seemed to be ignoring their children and standing stiffly as though they were above all of this. The three children refused to talk to anyone else and instead were pointing at people and laughing. Felix looked at this and believed Jane.

"I bet the whole lot are in Slytherin." Felix said.

"Yep. Every last one of them. I promise you the second the sorting hat touches her head it will be screaming Slytherin so don't worry about being in the same house as her." Jane told him.

The train blew a warning whistle telling everyone that it was time to board. Felix grinned. The mean girl didn't matter. He was off to Hogwarts.

The Great Hall was huge. Her brothers had described it to her but she had never fully understood just how magnificent is really was. The enchanted sky and floating candles cast bright light down on the waiting students below. She struggled to keep her eyes forward and a look of annoyance on her face. Her brothers had told her to act like she was above all of this. The other first years stopped and waited at the foot of the stage. On the stage there was a stool with a old hat on it. She looked at it in discussed as it began to sing. It described the four houses and listed there qualities. When the hideous hat finished it ridiculous song the houses began to applaud. Professor McGonagall, the headmaster of the school, came to the hat and began listing names.

"Abbott, Amaila" she said.

"Hufflepuff" the hat cried.

The table to their right exploded in cheers as the girl walked to join her new house. One by one the students went up to be sorted until finally...

"Malfoy, Andromeda"

I pushed my way through the crowd and onto the stage. Professor McGonagall placed that hat on my head.

"Hmm" said the sorting hat in my head, "You are smart, brave and cunning. You would be well in Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. But you have one trait that outways the others." "GRYFFINDOR" the hat cried allowed.

Someone lifted the hat off my head. I stood up quietly and walked as though in a trance away from the green and white table that I knew and towards their enemy. There was clapping, but not much. The room was oddly still. Whispers filled the room, outweighing the feeble clapping that the teachers tried to keep up.

"...A Malfoy in Gryffindor..." said one boy.

"I don't want her in our house!" A girl told her friend.

"Hat never lies. But it's never been crazy like this before" a Ravenclaw whispered.

I kept walking, fighting the tears in my eyes. All eyes were on me, I could feel the heat of their glare, angry at me for breaking the rules. Malfoys belong in Slytherin. I knew it, so did all of them. Worst of all were my brothers. When I looked at them their face's were an identical mix of fear and anger. They glared at me as though I could help what the Sorting Hat did. But in the midst of their anger they couldn't help but worry about what would become of me when our father found out.

Upon reaching the table the Gryffindors look at me without moving, as though if they all think hard enough I could disappear and never return. I ignored their glares and sat on a bench that had extra room. The Gryffindors glared at me and those within arms reach stood and walked to a different seat, they seemed to think I had some sort of plague. I let out a long sigh and looked back at the stage where Professor McGonagall was trying to get everyone to focus on the sorting. I looked at her with blank eyes. Nothing seemed to pass through my wall of despair. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and made myself focus on the stage. The worst was over. What else could possibly go wrong.

Felix was still adjusting to the blinding light of the great hall when the first student was called. He turned his attention away from the enchanted sky and back towards the stage and the hat. One by one students went up to be sorted. Felix waited for his turn next to a dark haired boy who had sat with him on the Hogwarts Express. Felix payed attention to the names of the students climbing the stage.

"Malfoy, Andromeda" Professor McGonagall said.

The girl that had crashed his cart into him pushed her way through the crowed. She was not tall but she had a slightly annoyed expression that seemed to command the attention of anyone near her. She had her hair pulled back in a braid that ran down her back. She held her head high and walked on to stage, sat down with a smirk on her face and waited. After only a few seconds the hat cried "Gryffindor!"

The girls face went from calm to terrified in a fraction of a second. But it didn't last long because when he blinked her face became unreadable once more.

"Blimey" said Charlie Reedling, the dark haired boy next to him "How'd the Malfoy girl get in Gryffindor? She doesn't belong with them. Shes Slytherin."

Professor McGonagall was trying to get the attention away from Andromeda by sushing the crowed but no one paid her any notice. They were too busy discussing the unwanted girl. After what seemed like forever the girl had found a seat and the sorting was underway again.

Finally he heard "Potter, Felix"

He shoved his way past the other students who were whispering. Even though years had past, people still talked about his Grandfather and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Not that he minded all the attention.

He arrived at the stage, sat down and felt the hat be placed on his head. It slid down covering his eyes.

"Hmm." said the hat in his head after a while. "You are very clever."

"I like to think so" Felis thought back to the hat.

"I see you desire Gryffindor. However your values do not lie in that house. You would not get what you want from Gryffindor. For you the house you need is..." "SLYTHERIN" The hat shouted.

The hat was taken off his head. The whispers where even louder for him then the Malfoy girl. Of course they were. He was a Potter. They belonged in Gryffindor. Felix wanted to scream and run from the room. Instead he walked to the green and white table that was silently watching his every move, waiting for him to mess up. No one slid over to make him room. They just glared at him. The two Malfoy brothers glares where the hardest. They seemed to believe that they could cause him to explode if they tried hard enough. He knew why. They thought he had taken their sisters rightful place. Finally Felix spotted a seat and went over. He sat down and waited. The start of Hogwarts had begun. He should be filled with joy but all he felt was dread.

_**Sorry if that was a bit dull. I had to set everything up for the story. Im going to add new chapters soon. I just need to write them. If you have any questions please just ask them. Thank you for reading this. It means **_**_a lot. _**


	2. Chapter 2

My dorm room was empty of all students but me. It had held three other girls. I had walked in to see them gossiping by the side. They took one look at me and practically ran out of the room. They said something about the library but I didn't listen. They just didn't want to be near me. So now I sat alone in my room with my book laying open in my hands. I stared at the words but I couldn't seem to register anything. All I could think about was my Father. I had no doubt that he would find out about this, and I feared his reaction. He would think this is my fault and he would punish me. It was very early, yet I lied down and tried to sleep.

I ran down the stair as fast as I could to my Transfiguration class. I had overslept and was not terribly excited to be late for the first class of the year. I raced into the room just as Professor Larinic had reached my name in the roll call.

"Andromeda, Malfoy" he said in a slow voice.

"Present" I gasp sliding into the only empty seat in the room and stopping to catch my breath. I looked up to see who my partner was. It was a Gryffindor girl. I had seen her in the common room but didn't know her name. The roll call continued and I learned her name was Lilliana, Seaburg.

"Alright" The teacher said as he put away his list. "Everyone is here." He waved his wand and his desk changed into a cow which tried to run but was promptly turned back into a desk. The class applauded as the teacher lowered his wand and moved his chair to the desk that was now slightly farther to the right.

"Now Transfiguration is a very dangerous form of magic. Someone could be turned into a chair and become unable to turn back. So anyone who fools around is looking at a weeks worth of detention. Understood?" We all mumbled our agreement "Good well then let us continue" He waved his wand and matches appeared at our desks. "Now I want you to change your match into a needle. Remember to picture what you want the match to become before you start."

I thought about what a needle should look like. Everyone else had started waving their wands frantically but I sat still. When I finally picked up my wand I lifted it and gave it a wave. Nothing happened. I tried five more times before it began to change color. It was now a silver match. Just as I was going to work on the shape one of the boys at the Hufflepuff's table caused his match to explode, setting everyone around him on fire. Professor Larinic had put out the flames with a spell before anyone had a chance to scream.

"Alright everyone. Reynolds no more waving that wand around like its a baton. Focus everyone. No one has made any progress yet." He said.

It took me three more tries to turn my silver match into a full needle. When I was done I looked over to the Lilliana who looked as though she was going to punch the match.

"Your swinging too hard" I said. She looked at me in confusion. "You look as though you want to decapitate the match. Loosen up a little. It should help."

"Ok I'll try." She took a deep breath then tried again. The match turned into a gray color and she beamed in satisfaction. A couple more tries and she had turned it into a needle.

"Aha here we are." Professor Larinic exclaimed when he reached our table. "Look everyone. These two have completed the assignment." He held up our needles. "Take ten points for Gryffindor each. Your homework is to complete turning your match into a needle. I will be checking them so do not try and switch them out for a different needle."

Everyone was rushing out of the room I reached down to grab my books when I heard "Thank you"

I looked up to see Lilliana waiting for me.

"No problem" I said.

She looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry if people have been mean to you. They are just surprised. I'm sure once they get used to you they will be nicer."

"I hope so." is grabbed my bag and stood up.

"We have potions next. I'm going to pay you back for the help. Race you!" she cried running off down the halls.

I sped off after my new friend. Maybe Gryffindor's weren't all awful.

Felix had concluded that Slytherin's were the meanest people in existence. Not only had his roommates attempted to lock him in his room so he would be late for his first class but someone had turned all his robes bright purple and cursed his trunk so it chased him around the dorm room trying to bite him. This magic was too advanced for his roommates, who looked and talked as though they had dropped a brick on their head every single day of their life. This meant one of the older students was in on the prank. When I arrived at my first class, Herbology, the Slytherin's snickered at my robes, which I had not managed to change back to their original color. The teacher Professor Roslin entered the greenhouse and looked around the room. Her eyes fell upon my purple robes.

"Mister Potter, I know you might have found it amusing to wear brightly colored robes to my class but I think not." She waved her wand and my robes returned to normal. "Now let us begin." The class went on without interruption. Felix listened to the teacher droning on about the useful plants in the greenhouse. She started to tell us about the more dangerous plants in here. I saw a group of Slytherins put there heads together when Professor Roslin began to talk about devil snare and its fear of light. It sat in a dark corner of the room, completely hidden from the bright sun. This was the corner I was standing in. One of the other boys began to slid closer to the plant. Professor Roslin finished her section on this plant then told us to turn our attention to the spiky plant on a table. I looked away just as I felt slimy tentacles wrapping around my head.

I screamed as the Devil snare circled my neck and began to choke me. I grabbed at it and pulled. It pushed back. I couldn't breath and black dots began to fill my vision. through the haze I heard someone shout "INCENDIO!" The pressure around my neck disappeared. I collapsed and started taking deep breaths. I heard laughter, of course I did. This wasn't an accident. I stood up, still gasping for air and looked around. The Ravenclaws stood in shock while the Slytherins roared with laughter.

"Mr. Kinlen I come with me right this minute. Class dismissed" Professor Roslin practically shouted as she pushed us out the door. I looked back to see her grabbing the boy who had dumped the plant on my head and dragging them off to the castle. Probably to see our head of house.

I rushed up the lawn to the castle.

"Hey Potter" I heard someone shout.

I turned around to see Grayson Dunn running towards me with a few other Slytherin's.

"Potter how'd you like the Devil Snare? I personally think you looked so much better with that hat" He held his breath, turning his face red then flailed his arms around in an imitation of me.

The other Slytherin's erupted in laughter. I glared at them.

"Well at least I don't have one of them permanently attached to my head. Oh wait that's just your hair" I said angrily.

I turned around and ran walked off not bothering to fight with them. I had to wonder why the heck anyone would ever want to be in Slytherin.

"Hey wait up!"

I turned around to see a short boy running towards me. He had dark brown hair a stubby nose. He reminded me of a mouse.

"I'm really not in the mood to have another Devil's Snare dumped on my head so go away" I said angrily, turning my back on him.

"Please. I'm not going to make fun of you." He said skidding to a stop next to me.

I just turned my back on him and kept walking.

"Look I know everyone is being jerky to you right?" I looked over at him to see him wringing his hands in nervousness. "They are only being jerks because they don't believe a Potter can be in Gryffindor. But I know that you aren't like the rest of your family right? You didn't want to be in Gryffindor right?" he looked at me hopefully.

I wanted to gawk at him. Of course I wanted to be in Gryffindor. I went to tell him this but my mouth seemed to act on its own accord.

"Of course I didn't want to be in Gryffindor. I never told anyone but I wanted to be in Slytherin since I can remember." I heard the lie come out of my mouth as though I was watching from a distance. Coward, I thought to myself.

The boy grinned slyly.

"Good now all we have to do is convince the others that you are not a Gryffindor."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Easy. Just prove you hate Gryffindor's. Prank them or something. The details are up for you to find out"

"And you will help me?"

"Yep. I just want some credit. I have a feeling your going to be the best thing that happened to Slytherin in a while. You're the mastermind. I'm good with just being the sidekick." He said flashing me a grin that seemed to say he was smarter then he looked.

"Deal." I said. "What's your name anyway?."

"Kyle, Pettigrew"

The name sounded familiar but I pushed that away. I finally had a friend who was going to get me into Slytherin. Things were finally looking up. Maybe Slytherin's were better then I gave them credit for.

I ran into the potions classroom and crashed into Lilliana, who had stopped suddenly in the doorway. We both went flying into the room, our bags scattered across the room and I crashed into a desk. Pain spread from my shoulder to my fingertips. I moaned before looking at Lilliana. She was lying on the floor with her legs sticking straight up in the air. The pain is my arm was vanishing, I moved it around before deciding it wasn't strained. My hair, which had come loose in the fall, now was tangled in a nest resting on the top of my head. Lilliana took one look at me then burst out laughing. I looked at her before following suit. We both were laughing hysterically when the other students began to arrive.

I stood up and walked over to Lilliana. "Clumsy girl" she said looking up at me with a grin on her face.

"Its your own fault for stopping." I said reaching down to help her up. We collected our scatered things and ran to a table near the front. It was the last open seat so we slipped into them. I looked at the fellow people at our table and realized that it was the boy I crashed into on Platform 9 3/4. It was the Potter boy. He was tall with messy black hair and brown eyes. The other boy was short and looked like a rat.

"Hello mind if we sit here?" Lilliana asked them.

"Yes" said rat boy.

"Well too bad Ratatouille these are the last seats." I said smirking at his flustered face. Lilliana glared at me as if I should have been nicer but I didn't care.

"Shh" Lilliana said as our teacher, Professor Winglend, walked into the class. He was a tall man, with very little hair and giant glasses.

He walked to his desk and sat down. He looked around the room and said "Welcome to beginners potions. Today we will be taking a little test to see how much you all know about potions already. I'm sure those of you with wizard parents have helped your family prepare a potion every once in a while and anyone who is not can learn from the others at their table. You will be working in groups of four. Please open your books to page seven and read how to prepare a Ninx potion. This is a basic antidote for some poisons. You may begin."

Everyone opened their books. The Ninx potion was very straight forward. I began to gather the ingredients.

"Alrighty first we need to dice the Jubry then add three cubes to the Opal powder. Lilliana can you do that. Potter, go grab a scale from the front of the room. I will start the caldron" I said making sure everyone followed my directions.

"Who died and made you leader" Rat boy said.

I rolled my eyes. "If you have any better ideas in that pea sized brain of yours feel free to tell me. Until then measure out three grams of Opal powder"

He turned away grumbling something about revenge but I payed him no attention. I started the fire under our caldron and began.

At the end of class everyone stood near their potion. The book said that the Potions were supposed to be a light blue color. Only about five tables had the correct color. Ours was one of them. I smiled as I looked at the table next to us which had a orange-red color. It would probably kill anyone who drank it. Professor Winglend walked around the room examining each of the potions. When he came to our table he looked at our potion happily.

"Look here class. This is a perfect potion. Ten points for each of you" he said as he turned away.

Me and Lilliana grinned at each other. I wanted to jump for joy. Two classes, 20 house points and one new friend. I was doing well. It seemed that nothing could have ruined this year.

**_Thank you so much for reading this. I hope this chapter wasn't to dull. I'm really thankful for anyone who took the time to read this. Please comment. :-)_**


End file.
